


Drive Me Crazy

by tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cameos from everyone, F/M, Five Times, Fluff, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Chirrut’s mouth quirks. “Grow used to it from one you love. Trust me. Easier all around.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opticalprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opticalprism/gifts).



> For your prompt _5 ways they drive each other up the wall (and they wouldn't have it any other way)_

 

**one**

Cassian leans into her personal space. Jyn doesn’t mind this when they’re in bed (of course she doesn’t; it’s Hoth, it’s freezing, and it’s Cassian) but it’s one thing in bed and quite another in public.

While collecting intel from a former Partisan contact, Cassian stands close at her shoulder. One hand rests lightly on his blaster as a warning; the other rests lightly against her shoulderblade, on the verge of possessive, but not quite.

In the mess hall, Cassian passes her his dessert the instant she sits down beside him. Which she doesn’t mind. But then he takes the greens he loves from off her plate without asking. And, no, maybe he doesn’t need to ask, but really...

At downtime in the bar when she’s chatting with Wedge Antilles, Cassian sits down and his hand skims her spine. Then it slides under her jacket hem at the back and rests warmly in the small of her back, his fingers just brushing the edge of her waist. It’s not the Churban brandy that makes her colour rise.

–

“He won’t stop it,” she says to Chirrut as they move through the balancing and centering exercises. “Or can’t.”

“Does it bother you that this is how he shows affection?”

When put like that... “It’s... I’m not used to it, I guess.”

Chirrut’s mouth quirks. “Grow used to it from one you love. Trust me. Easier all around.”

 

**two**

Jyn attracts Starfighter pilots like warmth attracts wampas. Cassian doesn’t mind this all that much – he’s the man sharing quarters with her, after all, and that means a lot for a woman as cautious and careful as Jyn. He just wishes they wouldn’t notice her quite so enthusiastically.

Luke Skywalker may be a hero of the Rebellion, but he’s also a farmhand fresh off Tattooine. Of course he blushes when Jansen points out how close he and Jyn are sitting as Skywalker inspects the crystal on her necklace. But Jyn’s amused and appreciative look scrapes Cassian’s nerves.

The A-wing pilot is ridiculously hologenic and he knows it as he runs a hand through his hair and gestures at his ship. Jyn’s lips curve and her lashes drop as she replies with something that makes him laugh and look her over like she’s property he’s thinking of stealing.

Han Solo can turn on the charm like a tap. What worries Cassian is that the man doesn’t turn it off when he arrives. And yes, Jyn tucks herself under Cassian’s arm when he sits down beside her, but Solo simply dismisses him with a nod and the acknowledgement of “Andor” before asking Jyn if she’d like to accompany him and Chewie on a run up the Namadii Corridor.

–

“Her father had the same quality,” Bodhi muses as they watch the _Millenium Falcon_ vanish above the clouds of Hoth. “Galen is—was charismatic. Magnetic. Overwhelming. So is Jyn.”

Cassian looks at him, struck by a thought. “I can’t imagine Galen Erso would have approved of me and Jyn.”

“He wouldn’t have.” Yet Bodhi smiles as he says it. “But why should that matter, if Jyn comes back to you?”

 

**three**

Jyn dislikes it when Cassian doesn’t explain himself.

“I’m going in,” he says as he gets up from the pilot’s seat and fits himself out with weaponry. “You’re staying here and monitoring the channels.”

“I’m the one with the contacts on the ground!” Jyn reaches past him for her sidepiece, and his hand closes over her wrist, delaying her long enough to shut the door of the weapons locker and recode it. “Cassian!”

“Stay here and monitor the channels.” He’s already on his way out. “I need you to tell me when the Imperials turn up—Oof!”

Jyn may be smaller, but she’s counting on two things – he doesn’t really want to hurt her, and he wants to keep the use of his balls. “I am _not_ Kaytoo,” she says fiercely. “You can _not_ order me around. I do _not_ have a restraining bolt, and don’t you _dare_ leave m _—_ ”

She likes the feel of his beard moving against her skin as his mouth covers hers. And the hands sliding inside her jacket feel wicked, like he’s on the verge of groping her right here and now. Still, if he thinks she’s going to give way on this just because he can liquefy her insides—

Cassian grunts as she presses her thigh more firmly against his balls. “ _Jyn_ —”

Distantly, Jyn registers that the groan isn’t wholly terror. She lets up – a little. “You’re not running solo with just a droid for backup now, Captain.”

“So I see,” he manages, but there’s a laugh hiding beneath the biting retort. “Let me up and we’ll both go.”

Still, Jyn notes that the heat in his eyes doesn’t disspate even once she lets him up.

–

“He has to learn he’s not alone anymore,” she complains to Baze as she slowly disassembles the weapon he handed her to clean and fix.

Baze runs a cleaning brush through the delicate firing mechanisms he’s inspecting. “Not an easy lesson for the strong-willed.”

Jyn pauses in her work and glares, but Baze carries on with bland innocence.

 

**four**

Cassian arrives late at the briefing for the Kuat shipyard mission, and stays up the back until Jyn’s finished and all the questions are answered. By the end of it, at least, his temper is down to a simmer.

Still, she takes one look at him as he crosses the floor to her and mutters, “Uh oh.”

“Why didn’t you tell me there’s a price on your head?”

She shifts her weight before she answers, planting her feet and lifting her chin. “Because I knew that you’d react exactly like this. The Empire was always going to be after me once they connected me to my father.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It’s supposed to remind you that this is part of my life, Cassian!” Her expression is steely; she thinks this is about her safety – and it _is_ , but not like that— “I know Draven wants me well away from you—”

“Draven was the one who told me!” And it felt like betrayal of sorts – that he had to find out when Draven thrust a flimsy in his hand five minutes before the briefing. _Jyn Erso (a.k.a. Liana Hallik, Tanith Pontha, Kestrel Dawn) wanted alive by the Empire, last seen with Rebellion forces, consider extremely dangerous—_

He grips her shoulders, needing to touch her, needing to ground himself in her realness. “If you don’t tell me who’s after you, how can I watch your back? You complained I kept leaving you behind on missions, but you leave me _out_.”

That stops her short, and it’s a long moment before she says, more quietly, “I don’t mean to.”

Coming from Jyn, that’s almost an apology. Cassian exhales and takes it as one. He’s learned to take his victories when fighting Jyn. Still, he gives her a little shake before he folds her into his arms. “That’s why I’m not as angry as I want to be.”

–

“She challenges you,” Leia says when Cassian’s gaze strays to the figure crossing the hangar in easy step with Skywalker. “Personally, I mean. You’re not so...shut off these days.”

Cassian frowns at her. “Was I that bad before?”

Leia studies him with the same consideration she gave him the first time they met, when he was pretending to be a courier to the Alderaanian palace to deliver a message to Bail Organa, while she was in the guise of a mere servant to her royal mother. “No. But you weren’t happy.”

He is now.

 

**five**

“I see Erso and Andor are at it again,” Han remarks in an undertone as he drops into the seat next to Chewie.

Luke already knew; Jyn’s annoyance radiates off her like light from a star.

It’s moments like these when he wonders if Jyn Erso has a marginal Force sensitivity. The khyber crystal she wears as a charm was the heart of a lightsaber once – Luke felt the resonance of the crystal long before he asked to touch it. Still, if there’s a Jedi in her ancestry somewhere, she didn’t inherit enough Force sensitivity to make a Jedi, just enough to make it arrantly clear to Luke that she and Cassian Andor are disagreeing yet again.

He turns in his chair just enough so he can see Jyn’s scowl, her finger stabbing at a datapad that sits between them, with some kind of...droid schematic on it?

Maybe he needs to talk to Chirrut again about Jyn. The former Whill Guardian isn’t even close to the same level as a trained Jedi, but right now Luke will take whatever help he can find.

“They’re stubborn people,” he says mildly, sipping a Lum. “Personality clashes are understandable.”

“Sounds exhausting.” Han stretches out his legs and crosses them at the ankle. “Do me a favour, buddy, if I ever end up like that, just shoot me and put me out of my misery, okay?”

 

**+1**

The room is dingy and badly lit, but Cassian doesn’t need to see her.

He’s familiar with the throaty moan Jyn gives when her mouth’s on his and out of breath, with her gasp of shocked delight when he rakes his fingers down her naked sides, with the grunt of pleasure that escapes her as he shoves himself deep.

There’s a moment when they pause, revelling in the sensation of flesh united, hands hard against bared skin, the delicious scent of sweat and sex making a bubble of intimacy even in the cheap room—

“Cassian?”

The timbre is still a little strange to his ears, but there’s no mistaking the disapproving tone, even with a new voice synthesiser. “Oh, _Sithspit_ ,” he mutters into Jyn’s throat as laughter shakes her – and him, too, since he’s pinning her against the wall. “Kaytoo, now is _not_ a good time!”

“I just thought you should know that we’ll be at least another six hours here, thanks to a shipping accident in atmosphere above the spaceport that has snarled up the exit lanes from this station.”

“Six hours.” Cassian grunts as Jyn starts groping at the commlink on his collar. “Got it.”

“What are you doing? You sound very breathless. Weren’t you going for supp—?”

Kaytoo’s question dies mid-sentence as Jyn fumbles the ‘link off.

“ _You_ wanted him back.” Her accusation is breathless.

“You can gloat later.” He’s most certainly not going to defend himself here and now with his shirtfront open, his trousers down around his ankles, and her ankles locked tight under his butt. A slight shift and a jiggle of her in his arms and—

Jyn’s breathless hiss of his name vanishes under his mouth, an intolerable sweetness. And Cassian adjusts his grip on her hips, hard enough to bruise, and drives them both up the wall.

 


End file.
